


Picture Frame

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight ends everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Frame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dacro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/gifts).



> Disclaimer: This piece of fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offense is intended. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of consent. 
> 
> This was written as a challenge for the word picture frame.

Harry picked up the picture frame and threw it against the wall. It shattered and fell on the remains of the roses lying in the floor. He turned his back and walked out of the destroyed room. Too many memories, fights, and accusations. He slammed the front door as he left, not looking back.

Draco timidly came out of the closet he had been hiding in. He looked at the remains of the room, the remains of his marriage. He picked up the photo that showed two happy, smiling men completely in love. He fell to the floor and cried.


End file.
